


These And More Than These

by forest_roses



Series: desert winds [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Accidentally falling asleep together, Demiromantic Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Domestic Fluff, It's night vale's eighth anniversary!, M/M, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, and i have a lot of feelings so i wrote this!, but not like desert bluffs it's just normal smiling, i will do other povs once my challenge week is over, mentioned in passing - Freeform, not sure where this fits in the timeline, smiling, they're married and living together though, this is my seventh fic on here and they have all been second person pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_roses/pseuds/forest_roses
Summary: You wake up to loud hammering coming from the kitchen, and when you walk in Cecil looks up and smiles at you before going back to making the coffee. You go over yesterday’s lab notes as he pours the hot liquid into two slightly-chipped mugs, and you eat breakfast together. He gives you a kiss before he leaves for work, and when you get in your car to drive to the lab, you hear him talking about you on the radio, about how cute your hair was when he woke up this morning, and you have a little smile on your face for most of the day.You love him.It's Night Vale's eighth anniversary, so have some happy Cecilos fluff!
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Series: desert winds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: 500 Words Week 2020





	These And More Than These

**Author's Note:**

> I am emotional over these two. Night Vale has saved my life many times, and I'm so happy that I found it when I did. I wanted to write something for the occasion. This might be a little different from my typical style because I wanted to experiment :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You love him.

The two of you finish dinner around seven o’clock. You turn on the tv and Cecil sits next to you on the couch, curled slightly against you. He chooses a very strange movie; you think it’s supposed to be one of the original Star Wars, but judging by the fact that the majority of the scenes are just an empty black screen with a hissing voice speaking unintelligibly in the background, the Sheriff’s Secret Police have censored it almost beyond recognition. Cecil seems fascinated by it anyway, and he keeps whispering along with the hissing voice and telling you that it’s his favorite line.

You love him.

Sometime around the end of the movie, you get up to make popcorn and Cecil gathers a few blankets onto the couch. He is humming to himself, and the opalescent tattoos on his arms are moving in small patterns, combining to form unknown shapes and then pooling like liquid and melting into different formations. You remember how amazed you were when you first saw him; he talked about you and how beautiful you were but you could hardly speak for how incredible he was. It wasn’t love at first sight, it never has been for you, but you were intrigued all the same. You wanted to get to know more about the man with the living tattoos and the glowing eyes and the velvet voice, and even now that you know so much about him, you still want to learn more.

You love him.

He has his third eye open when you sit back down on the couch next to him, and it tracks the popcorn bowl as you set it down on the coffee table, while the other two are looking at you. He looks happy. You both do. The two of you spend another unspecified amount of time trading small kisses and watching more perplexing movies, and by the time it has been two am for about three hours, you are both half-asleep. For a second you consider getting up to go to bed instead, but he shifts slightly against your chest and snores, and you are overwhelmed with emotion: happiness and thankfulness for him and a few other things you can’t fully identify. You think that maybe you’ll sleep on the couch tonight. It would be scientifically incorrect to disrupt the wonder of this moment.

You love him.

You wake up to loud hammering coming from the kitchen, and when you walk in Cecil looks up and smiles at you before going back to making the coffee. You go over yesterday’s lab notes as he pours the hot liquid into two slightly-chipped mugs, and you eat breakfast together. He gives you a kiss before he leaves for work, and when you get in your car to drive to the lab, you hear him talking about you on the radio, about how cute your hair was when he woke up this morning, and you have a little smile on your face for most of the day. For all that you have gone through in the past years here, you wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything.

You love him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I'd appreciate comments and/or kudos!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
